


Watching Over Him

by Anonymous



Series: Ghoul Boyz [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon AU, Demon!Shane, Other, We Die Like Men, also ryan and shane's friendship is gold and i love them., i only proof read this once so, im giving demon shane his rights as the powerful chaotic being he is, love that for him !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "With that, Ryan just nodded, leaving the room and, after a few more moments, the house. Soon as the front door was shut, Shane's expression changed completely. He had a serious face, his posture got a bit more straight, and he quickly turned all the equipment he had on him off. He couldn't risk it being recording at that moment. He couldn't risk it getting caught like this."





	Watching Over Him

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me after the last episodes of buzzfeed unsolved supernatural i watched at 1am (The haunting of Loey Lane and The haunting of Hannah Williams), and so I needed to write something demon!Shane related. It's short and simple but I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!

As usual in their investigation, Ryan started to get more and more nervous with the noises around the house they were in and the words coming out of the spirit box. His name being said through the static together with _'yes, I'm here_' as an answer to the question '_is someone in this room with us right now?_' made the shorter man nervous, his heart racing and eyes open wide as he tried to normalize his breathing. Shane, on the other hand, laughed and made jokes, trying to calm down Ryan and making clear his skepticism towards the whole thing. But, in the dark, Ryan couldn't see the look on Shane's face as he looked around the room — something bordering annoyance and anger.

"You should drink some water and breathe some air, dude." Shane said, seeing the pure terror in Ryan's face. "You look like shit right now."

"I might do that, yeah…"

And so he did. Ryan got up to leave the house, desperate for fresh air and to leave that place, feeling a weight on his shoulders like never before. He waited for Shane to follow him, frowning as he saw that his friend wasn't doing so.

"I might stay. I need to use the bathroom." the tall man's voice sounded indifferent, a good act to show Ryan he wasn't going to leave. He raised his camera, shaking it slightly. "I also need to check this thing's battery. We don't want it to turn off when a _ghouly ghost_ shows up, right?"

The careless way Shane talked together with his mannerisms made Ryan giggle softly, part of his nervousness going away. Even with the jokes he made, saying that spending time with Shane was a punishment, Ryan couldn't be more glad to have him there. The skepticism and jokes that Shane had always worked to calm the shorter man down, which helped him a lot. In the end, Shane was probably the only thing keeping him sane after all the places they went through the seasons.

With that, Ryan just nodded, leaving the room and, after a few more moments, the house. Soon as the front door was shut, Shane's expression changed completely. He had a serious face, his posture got a bit more straight, and he quickly turned all the equipment he had on him off. He couldn't risk it being recording at that moment. He couldn't risk it getting caught like this.

"All right," he started, his voice as calm as if he was talking to a child. "very funny. You scared him, said his name… But I can feel what you want to do, fucker."

A hot breeze went through Shane's ear, making him groan lightly in annoyance. He didn't try to turn around or anything, soon enough hearing words being whispered to him in the dark of the room.

"_I'll follow him. If he doesn't stop bothering me…_"

"Oh no, you won't."

"_And why wouldn't I?_"

"'Cause I'm here. And you _know_ who I am."

Suddenly, the presence seemed to back away with Shane's words, his whole body radiating something stronger than the owner of the voice that was talking to him. A grin showed on Shane's face as he noticed the fear coming from the presence in that room.

"Do your little tricks, give Ryan some evidence that I'll call vague, scare him right now if you want..." he said, turning around as he scanned the room. "But don't exaggerate and _don't even try_ to follow him home if you want to keep existing."

There was silence for a few moments.

"_Yes, sir_."

"Good! See? It's not that hard, pal." Shane's small chuckle sounded nothing but menacing at that moment as he started to prepare to turn the equipment on again. "Just behave and you can keep your petty existence haunting this_ stupid_ house. Do something that bothers me and, well… Back to hell. Neither of us want that, right?"

"_No, sir._"

"Good."

Shane's head perked up as the sound of the front door was heard. He looked around once more before moving away from where he stood, walking through the bedroom's door frame and coming out from the bathroom's door, seeing Ryan looking for him. Shane raised his eyebrows, silently asking Ryan how he was feeling.

"I feel better." the shorter man said, making Shane nod. "Everything okay to keep filming?"

"Yep." Shane answered, letting his presence be known one last time. One last warning. "All good. Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
